No Rose
by sean19
Summary: Mamoru retures to Tokyo but what happens when his bunny's heart betray their love? Mamoru fans, suggest not to read Character's death One Shot


Warning: If you like Mamoru, then don't read.

Rei, Haruka, and Minako's all eyes were red after an hour of crying. Rei was in the corner crying her eyes out, Haruka had both fists balled letting the tears fall freely and Minako is on the floor silently holding a lifeless body on her lap, the body of the earth's prince. The signature rose whittle away, and so was their precious prince. As if the earth disappeared after the rose lost its red color.

Usagi was sitting in her room looking out of the window. Mamoru was readmitted to the University in Cambridge. Before he left, he and Usagi promise to call each other every day. Although, he will be very busy since he have to work as well to have airfare to return to Tokyo. Mamoru promise to call every other day and write to her. After Mamoru left, Usagi felt lonely again; however, her and Mamoru talk every other day and write back and forth she was happy, but, not truly happy.

"Mamo-chan tell me something" Usagi was held tightly in her love's arms. How warm he is.

"Yes, Bunny" The nick name he give her.

"How do you love me" Blue eyes locking in with blue ones

"What question is that?" Blue eyes looking down at blue eyes that seek the true.

"Please, How"? Clutching on to his orange shirt.

"Hmmmm... Hold his chin looking at the night sky at the bright moon which shines brighter than the stars in the sky.

I start to for fall you before I knew you were Serenity, maybe since I first meet you when you hit me with the paper ball."

Mamoru kiss her romantically, breaking off the kiss he look in to her blue eyes and pat her on the head. Usagi felt her heart race.

"Although you are different from a princess, you so clumsily you should have trip over the enemies" He laugh, Usagi frowned," Shut up"

Mamoru returned to Tokyo for summer vacation, he was only staying for two weeks. Usagi was happy to see him, but, not so happy.

Usagi is walking to strengthen her muscles. Truly, Usagi felt strange, something was missing, was she not happy? She has everything she wanted. Her mind wondered to the person with sapphire eyes and long dark blue hair. His warmth, his gentleness had touch her soul compare to her love's, that warmth is stronger, more affection. That male returns to Tokyo along with his three other friends. He and Usagi spend hours enjoying one another's company.

Blushing, didn't notice where she is walking and suddenly stop at his house. Walking up to steps and hesitantly rings the door. It opens revealing the male welcoming her with his signature smile.

Usagi felt herself in a hug, the same warmth with a stronger aura that pierce through her soul. She was complete.

Hell No! Shouted a short blond hair woman

Everyone in the room had wide eyes at what they heard.

I k-know this is new to everyone, but, Seiya makes me feel happy; I want to be with him. Please understand.

Do you realizes what you are saying? Haruka said.

Seiya you can't stay here on Earth what about princess, our home you can't leave these things for her? Yaten spat out

Princess, please think about what you doing? Do you really want to jeopardize what you have now?

B-but, Seiya makes me happy; I need him in my life. My heart had fallen in love for another. This is what I want.

You already know she have a boyfriend, you persuade her.

Shut-up! You knew how I feel about Usagi. I want her to be happy even if she is not mine. This is what she wanted.

No, no I don't agree or go along with this. Haruka angrily said

But, Haruka I know the future is going to have changes but...

This is not about the future; this is about Mamoru. Haruka felt sorry for her prince, is this really going to happen.

Mamoru is walking to towards Rei's shine, everyone was there; he wanted to talk to his bunny about her future. Usagi was acting strange for the past week. He knew the starlights were in town and meet them especially Seiya. Unaware of Seiya own feelings for his bunny. He gave Seiya his gratitude for helping Usagi defeate the strongest enemy.

Mamoru rest his eyes on a college application. Apparently, he thought it would be a good idea if Usagi would go to college in America. She is in her second year of high school. It is normal college so she can enter evening if her grades are not good. He talked to Setsuna, and she even agrees it would be good idea. In his other hand it was a bag of groceries; he was planning to make dinner and dessert tonight.

Oh how we can't wait to talk to Usagi about staying in America with him after another year, then they can see each other when they want. Of course he thought about getting an apartment after his one year of staying in a dorm. He never felt the love for his bunny would grow stronger. He seen attracted girls, but, they don't compare. Taking the last step his hand stop from opening the door and listen to a conversation which involve the words "Mamoru" and "Tell".

Seiya you can't live here for her, our home is important, you can't abandoned your post! Taiki said toward his friend.

Are you really going to stay here with your odango? Yaten add "Do you really love her?"

Seiya's eyes rested on floor and answer in a low tone. "Yes, I love Usagi".

Taiki rolled his eyes in anger, Yaten walk out in to back patio to cool off.

You only knew Seiya for six months, Mamoru for eternity. Can you really let it go that easily? Michiru ask her princess.

Usagi bit her lip, "I love Mamo-chan, but... no longer as a lover anymore, my feelings change."

Rei could not hold it in anymore" Do you know what you are saying? You just are going to give up what you have, you practically tossing it out of the window!

Minako talk to her you are the love goddess, Haruka told her looking towards the golden hair child.

"Don't involve me into this", Minako said in a low tone. She felt it wasn't her place to tell the girl who she can and cannot love.

Rei, we were all looking toward the future everyone protected Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-

"This is NOT about the future! Rei yelled, this is about you betraying Mamoru, How can you do this to him?! Is this really ok?! You two had been through so much together.

No one there say anything now; only Ami, Makoto, and Minako knew how Rei felt about Mamoru in the past. She didn't want his love to go to vain.

This is my life and I am free to make decisions...I don't want to hurt him, but, I have to tell Mamo-chan the truth. I'm in love with Seiya and that is what my heart is doing. I'm sorry everyone but, my heart has made its mind up.

Mamoru drop his grocery bag and application on the ground; can't believe what he is hearing.

Rei's violet eyes look up at the blonde. Little hatred showed in her eyes. "Make decisions? You have no right to make decisions by yourself. Think about Mamoru, what are you going to tell him?

I...I will... Usagi began to say

Stop pressuring her! Don't you think you are being too harsh? Seiya scolded at Rei

Rei's eyes land to Seiya. "You wouldn't understand, you just showed up here and got in the way!

Don't speak to him like that! Usagi practically yelled.

A knife cut through Mamoru's heart; His bunny didn't love him but, someone else? He have to ask her himself. He forcefully slid open the door, all eyes were on him, his eyes are on Usagi.

Mamoru may have heard the conversation.

He saw Seiya standing next to her. The room is silent, he walk now standing in front of her; they are an inch apart.

"Usagi, tell me this once, do you truly love me" his eyes never took off hers. Waiting for her answer.

I-I love you, but...

Let me ask you this question and I want you to answer it. Do you love Seiya?

Everyone gasp except Rei, Haruka, Setsuna, and Yaten.

Usagi looking at the tatami floor, having a hard time to answer the one-word question which she already the answer to.

"I knew it" Mamoru walk out, making his way to stairs.

Usagi ran after him "Mamo-Chan, Wait!"

She grabs his arm but, Mamoru snatch it away.

I love you but, but, I love

This is crazy, I come back to see you, I want to spend my time with my girlfriend. Instead I heard this. You love someone else after everything we been through. Are you serious? Please tell me I'm getting punked.

It is not like that

Then answer my question

I'm love with another, I'm sorry; I didn't want to hurt you.

We been though the hard and easy times, I saw other girls, but, I didn't talk to them, because I love you more than anything, I was more happy to know we have a future to together. We are making a new world together, here, on this planet. You just going to THROW IT ALL AWAY? FOR US? HUH?

Usagi's eyes became watery" Mamo-chan please forgive me, forgive my heart for disobedience.

Mamoru calm down, and put his hands on her shoulders,

"Bunny please don't, we love each other not because of the future, our future, or you Serenity. I love you for you; you make me the happiest man ever. Please don't do this.

Mamoru's eyes were too much for Usagi to look at. She no longer can take it.

Please come to America with me...please.

Mamoru hope and pray she would snap out of it and say yes. She wouldn't give up everything they work hard for. Usagi took in his question, but, she had to get out of here after she be truthful to him; it was hurting.

I can't, I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm so sorry. She gave her ex-love the promise ring, the ring she held ever since he went to America, now the promise is broke, gone, forever. Usagi didn't love anymore. Usagi turn and ran the opposite way crying.

Mamoru took in everything that happened. He squeezes the ring in his fist. Tears began to swell in his eyes.

Everyone witness what happened, Seiya is the first to walk up to Mamoru before going after his new love. "Hey, Look-

Mamoru connected his fist to Seiya's jaw. He fell to the ground. Yaten is about to give Mamoru a piece of his mind, but, Taiki held him back, sparing the poor man.

Mamoru walked away, back to his old apartment, not bothering to lock the door. Gently placing the ring on the table. He needed a drink and aspirins for his headache; he had cried all the way back to the apartment. He desperately grabs any pills in a bottle not bothering to see which prescription is it. He took more than two and drains them down with heavy liquor. He took three more pills and drains them down his throat.

Laying down on the sofa looking up at celling. The celling had a dull color the same dullness his life is now, his dreams are dull, no more, losing his love, and he lost everything.

His heart beat very slowly, decreasing its normal beat rate. He took in three more pills and drank it down with the rest of heavy liquor. He slowly unleashes the bottle out of his hand letting the last pills scattered all over the floor. The heart took its last beat, Mamoru took his last breath.

The signature rose in his pocket, healthy looking whittle up and died.


End file.
